Siklus Cinta
by Chevce
Summary: Kalian pasti tau apa itu siklus. Tapi disini yang menjadi porosnya adalah hati seseorang, pasti rasanya sangat sakit. Note: disetiap chapter akan ada berbagai pair MarkRen/ NoRen/ JeHyuck/ MarkHyuck/ NoMin/ NoChan/ MarkMin #NCT
1. Chapter 1

Lenght : Chapter

Main Cast : Mark x Renjun x Jeno x Donghyuck x Jaemin

Other Cast : NCT's member and OC

Pairing : MarkRen/ NoRen/ JeHyuck/ MarkHyuck/ NoMin

Genre : Romance/drama/school life/comfort/hurt

Siklus Cinta

Happy reading...

.

.

.

Mark adalah sahabat yang paling sempurna menurut Renjun. Mereka telah bersama saat memakai popok. Dan karena itulah mereka saling kenal luar dalam. Banyak orang berfikir bahwa Mark itu orang yang cool dan menawan. Namun, itu semua bullshit bagi Renjun. Ya, bisa dikatakan separuh diri Mark adalah Renjun. Mereka saling mendukung bahkan mandi bersama(?). Mark adalah kapten basket di Senior Fabolous School. Ia juga anak salah satu penyumbang saham terbesar di sekolahnya. Karena berbagai alasan itupun ia menjabat menjadi PANGERAN SEKOLAH.

Jeno adalah orang tertampan menurut Renjun. Eyesmile yang dimiliki Jeno mampu membuat Renjun meleleh. Bukan hanya Renjun, mungkin seluruh angkatan menyetujui akan hal itu. Jeno adalah orang yang ramah dan karena itu ia menjabat menjadi KETUA OSIS. Kemampuan bidang akademik maupun non akademik nya pun tidak diragukan, walaupun ia tidak termasuk anak penyumbang saham terbesar disekolah, namun ia tetap tenar di setiap angkatan.

Donghyuck adalah orang yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan dengan postur tubuh yang lumayan besar dan pipi yang gembul. Donghyuck merupakan anak kelebihan suara, karena ia adalah penyumbang polusi suara terdepan yang ada di sekolah ini. Walaupun ia adalah sumber polusi udara, banyak yang kagum atas manisnya wajah Donghyuck. Bahkan pangeran sekolah menyukai seorang Lee Donghyuck.

Jaemin adalah pasangan dari Lee Jeno. Bukan pasangan kekasih tapi pasangan sahabat. Mereka yang terlampau dekat membuat banyak orang yang berasumsi lain-lain. Padahal Jaemin menyukai si pangeran sekolah, Mark Lee. Jaemin ini bukan tipe php, tapi karena sikap nya yang terlalu baik banyak orang yang merasa telah di php in sama Jaemin contohnya ya Lee Jeno. Jaemin ini senyumnya cerah banget, sampai silau kalo ngeliat tapi bikin hari-hari kita jadi tambah cerah dengan senyum pepso*dent nya Jaemin ini.

Dan yang terakhir, Renjun. Renjun adalah sahabat seorang Mark Lee. Ia juga merupakan orang yang menyukai Lee Jeno. Dan Renjun adalah teman sebangku Lee Donghyuck. Renjun bukanlah orang berada yang mampu membuat orang sekitar kagum padanya. Ia hanya memiliki gigi gingsul, wajah innocent dan wajah manis. Namun, karena tiga hal itu ia menjadi pria ter-MANIS di Senior Fabolous School. Menurut pandangan orang-orang, apapun yang dilakukan oleh Huang Renjun sangat manis semanis wajahnya.

#MarkPOV

Tingtong

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu perlahan terbuka menampakkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik dan cantik seperti ibunya

"Annyeong ahjuma, Renjun udah siap?" hormatku sambil bertanya

"Ehh si Mark, ntar ya ahjuma panggil Renjun dulu." Ucap ibu Renjun

"Renjun sayanggg, cepet kedepan. Mark udah datang nih." Seru ibunya pada anaknya

"Ne ne ne eomma." teriak Renjun dari dalam

Dengan berlari kecil, Renjun menuju arahku sambil tersenyum. _"manis" batinku_

Setelah berpamitan bersama ibunya Renjun, aku dan Renjun berjalan ke halte bis dengan tenang. Tapi semua berubah saat Renjun menjitak kepalaku.

"Duhhh." Ringisku

"Makanya gak usah sok baik didepan eomma ku." Ujarnya sambil mengoceh tak jelas

"Emang dasarnya aku baik Renjunnie..." Ujarku sok manis sambil mencolek dagunya dan terkekeh

Ia hanya menatap horror padaku namun, ku abaikan saja. Toh ia malah semakin manis dengan ekspresi begitu, kekeke.

Setelah memasuki bis yang menuju sekolah, kita duduk berdampingan karena hal ini seperti keharusan bagiku. Saat kulihat wajahnya, ia masih merengut dan sepertinya ia masih agak kesal denganku

"Renjun." Panggilku

"Hm." Balasnya

"Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku, eoh?" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan lengannya pelan

Ia berbalik menghadapku dan tersenyum aneh, menurutku.

"Ne aku maafkan karena kau telah melakukan aegyo yang tak berhasil Mark." Ucapnya dengan santai

.

.

#RenjunPOV

Berangkat sekolah bersama sahabat memang menyenangkan. Tapi kalo sahabat model Mark sangat menyusahkan. Tingkahnya yang sering berubah kadang membuatku bergidik ngeri, takut-takut kalo dia pengidap _DID_. Dan sikapnya sekarang yang membuatku merasa kesal sekaligus senang (?)

"Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Maafkan aku, eoh?" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan lenganku pelan

Aku berbalik menghadap dia dan tersenyum.

"Ne aku maafkan karena kau telah melakukan aegyo yang tak berhasil Mark." Ucapku dengan santai

Melihat raut wajahnya yang bisa dibilang sempurna itu membuatku senang mempunyai sahabat seperti dia. Aku mengartikan perasaan ini hanya sayang dan cinta sama sahabat sendiri dan tak lebih. Itulah yang kupikirkan slalu.

.

.

#AuthorPOV

*AtSchool

Pria berambut hitam legam dengan tinggi badan yang profesional berjalan dengan santai dilorong koridor bersama sang sahabat. Berjalan dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya yang sayangnya tampan itu.

"Jeno-ya." Panggil sang sahabat

"Kenapa Nana?" tanya Jeno pada Jaemin-sang sahabat-

"Ayo cepet ke kelas, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Jaemin sambil menarik Jeno

Yang ditarik mah santai aja, pasrah deh ceritanya kalo Jaemin yang narik. Rela gue ditarik sama cowo manis kaya Jaemin, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Jeno.

"Jen, dengerin aku ya. Ini penting banget buat kehidupan sekolahku. Jadi please dengerin dan jangan potong ucapanku, okay?" ujar Jaemin pasti. Jeno mah ngangguk aja

"Aku suka dan sayang sama kamu. Kamu itu selalu ada buat aku dan buat aku nyaman kalo sama kamu. Kamu segalanya bagiku, jadi aku harap kamu ngerti perasaanku ke kamu." Ujar Jaemin dengan pasti dan hanya ditanggapi dengan muka mupengnya Jeno

"A-a-apa Jaem?" tanya Jeno sedikit terbata. Iyalah terbata, kan kaget gitu ceritanya karena Jaemin bilang sesuatu hal yang paling ajaib menurut Jeno

"Apa yang apa jen?" tanya Jaemin santai sambil menatap Jeno

Jeno yang ditatap gitu ya langsung blushing dong, salting gitu kaya anak gadis ataupun uke(?) " _woi ngapain lo salting sih! Lo itu seme atau uke?" batin Jeno._

Jeno kembali natap Jaemin dan mereka saling tatap menatap hingga.

"WOIYY!" Teriak orang

Ya bukan mereka berdua aja yang kaget, negara tetangga aja sampe tekencing dicelana saking kagetnya denger suara orang teriak yang sangat merdu(?)

Mereka hanya mengelus dada masing-masing karena udah terlalu sering tuh bocah teriak-teriak gak jelas. Saking gak jelasnya, hidupnya aja buram kaya kertas coretan ulangan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeyyyyy I'm back with another ff wkwkk disini akan banyak pairing yang aku buat karena aku bingung mau nentuin siapa yang akan bersama siapa(?) Aku buat MarkRen karena couple ini membuatku senyum-senyum sendiri dan couple ini lagi naik daun hehehe. Sedangkan kalo NoRen, mereka couple yang aku dambakan karena sikap manisnya Jeno dan Renjun bersatu. Apalagi kalo liat Jeno dan Renjun skinship uh tambah manis jadinya. Selanjutnya ada JeHyuck, ntah kenapa lagi pengen aja nulis tentang mereka. Ini sih terinspirasi dari sohib ku karena dia nulis tentang JeHyuck. Selanjutnya ada MarkHyuck, okay couple ini sudah tersebar luas di fanfiction jadi gak ada salahnya aku tambah mempopulerkan mereka. Dan yang terakhir ada NoMin, aku buat tentang mereka karena lagi kangen sama Jaemin (please, kaya pernah ketemu aja) jadi aku pairing mereka deh

Ps: aku buat ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah percintaanku *cielehh. Jadi ceritanya ada cowok yang kusuka eh malah dia taken sama sohibku. Setelah putus eh tuh cowok taken lagi sama sohibku yang lain. Kan nyesek

Pss: aku bingung nentuin jadwal update ff ku. Jadi kalo aku update seminggu sekali kelamaan gak sih? Sarannya aja ya

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Lenght : Chapter 2

Main Cast : Mark x Renjun x Jeno x Donghyuck x Jaemin

Other Cast : NCT's member and OC

Pairing : MarkRen/ NoRen/ JeHyuck/ MarkHyuck/ NoMin

Genre : Romance/drama/school life/comfort/hurt

Siklus Cinta

Happy reading...

.

.

.

" _Aku kan sudah bilang bulan lalu eomma"_

" _Tapi eomma lagi tidak ada uang Renjunnie, cobalah mengerti eomma" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil eomma._

 _Lelaki manis yang bernama Renjun hanya menunduk sambil memainkan hp nya, mencoba tidak menangis didepan eomma dan appa nya._

" _Hubungi halmoni dan pinjam uang halmoni saja" Ini saran dari lelaki tua yang sering dipanggil appa sambil menyerahkan hp nya kepadaku_

" _Yeoboseyo, halmoni ini Renjun. Anu... itu.. hm Renjun bisa minta uang gak? Soalnya eomma dan appa lagi gak ada uang untuk daftar sekolah Renjun" Ucapnya takut-takut_

" _Hm ne halmoni, gamsahamnida" Putusnya sambil mengembalikan hp itu kepada appanya_

" _Sudah. Renjun ingin istirahat dulu, selamat malam eomma appa" Lanjutnya dan bergegas kekamarnya dilantai 2._

 _Tok tok tok_

" _Renjun sayang, kau belum tidur kan? Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan denganmu sayang" Panggil lelaki tua tadi_

" _Ne, masuk saja appa" Balas anaknya dari dalam._

 _Lelaki yang dipanggil appa itu masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya disisi kiri ranjang Renjun, "Maafkan eomma dan appa" ucapnya sembari mengelus surai Renjun._

" _Ne appa, gwaenchana"_

" _Tapi ada hal lain yang harus kau tahu nak" Jeda sebentar_

" _Appa dan eomma akan berpisah, maaf jika ini menyakitimu tapi menurut kami ini yang terbaik sayang" Lanjutnya dengan gamblang._

"An-andwae.. hiks jangan tinggalin Renjun hiks.. je-jebal"

"YAK! Kau kenapa Renjun?!" Panik teman sebangkunya sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil yang sedang merancau dengan tidak jelas pagi ini

"Eungh" Lenguh pemuda mungil itu

"Kau kenapa Renjun?" Tanya Donghyuck sekali lagi

"Hiks... Donghyuck-ah... aku takut hiks" Tangis Renjun dengan menutupi wajahnya yang kelihatan pucat.

Donghyuck yang merasa iba langsung memeluk Renjun untuk menenangkan barangkali tangis Renjun bisa reda. Dia juga sedang berkutat dengan hpnya, sedang mengirim pesan kepada seseorang sepertinya, "Tenang Renjun. Ada aku disini, udah jangan nangis lagi dong" ucapnya menenangkan.

BRAKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan seseorang dengan rambut singanya yang langsung berlari menghampiri Renjun yang sedang dipeluk oleh Donghyuck. Menarik lengan Renjun dengan sedikit kasar dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kekesalan Donghyuck akibat mengambil kesempatan Donghyuck untuk menenangkan Renjun.

"Dasar singa betina" Sungut Donghyuck.

Renjun tau siapa yang telah menariknya dengan posesif, ia juga tak merasa marah akan hal itu karena dengan itu ia merasa sangat nyaman. Orang yang slalu Renjun harapkan dan slalu menjadi kekuatan tersendiri baginya, Mark. Mark telah membawa Renjun ke rooftop sekolah, tujuannya mungkin untuk menenangkan Renjun.

Mark mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan menyuruh Renjun melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. "Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya tenang. Lelaki orange itu kelihatan mengangguk sesekali masih menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya Renjun" Sekali lagi dia berucap menenangkan

"Itu bukan mimpi buruk Mark. Itu kenyataan pahit" Ucap Renjun sayu

"Aku takut jika semua orang akan meninggalkan aku seperti dia, aku tak sanggup Mark. Cukup dia yang pergi jangan yang lain" Lanjutnya lirih

"Aku tak akan pergi Renjun. Aku akan selalu berusaha ada disamping dan sisimu, percayalah padaku Renjun ku" Ucap Mark dan berakhir memeluk Renjun yang mulai terisak lagi

"Renjun ku? Apa-apaan itu?!" Desis seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua sejoli tadi.

Pelukan itu terlepas dan tangan Mark beralih untuk menghapus jejak air mata disekitar wajah Renjun. Renjun yang mendapat perlakuan itu dari sahabatnya hanya pasrah, sungguh ia berpikir hanya Mark yang bisa membuatnya senyaman ini bahkan setelah kejadian buruk yang menimpa Renjun sebelumnya. Sungguh ia sangat bersyukur bahwa setidaknya Tuhan masih sayang padanya dengan mengirimkankan sahabat sebaik Mark.

"Aku sangat sayang padamu Mark, sangat" Ucap Renjun sambil menatap mata onyx Mark

"So cheesy my Renjun" Dan tawa Mark meledak setelah melihat wajah masam Renjun

"Aku sedang serius Mark... Awas saja kau nanti" Ucap Renjun.

Mark berhenti tertawa karena perutnya terasa sakit, "Aku juga serius Renjun."

Setelah itu mereka terdiam, terlalu hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sedangkan orang yang tadi mendesis masih asik memperhatikan dua sejoli tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mark"

"Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita dari arah belakang" Lanjutnya.

Mark menoleh kearah belakang dan dia menemukan seseorang yang dengan santainya bersandar di daun pintu sambil menatap intens kearah mereka berdua. Mark cukup mengenal orang itu, karena ia cukup terkenal dikalangan siswa siswi karena ketampanannya. Mark langsung mengajak dan menggandeng tangan Renjun untuk pergi dari tempat ini, saat mata Renjun menangkap wajah orang itu, Renjun sangat terkejut.

"Hai Renjun" Sapa orang itu

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya" Ancam Mark sambil menunjuk wajah orang itu

"Jangan sampai terjebak dalam hubungan friendzone Renjun" Teriak orang itu

"Sadar diri kau" Sahut Mark

"Cih."

Renjun yang merasa aneh langsung menghentikan langkahnya sebelum memasuki kelas, "Kalian kenapa sih?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Kami hanya mengungkapkan fakta" Jawab Mark santai

"Fakta? Jangan ngaco deh, jelas-jelas tadi kalian ngomongin friendzone" Bela Renjun

"Ya itu faktanya Ren, dia emang kejebak hubungan friendzone sama sahabatnya, jadi kalo dia ngeliat sahabat model kita gini pasti bahas friendzone" Jelas Mark

"Itukan bukan sifatnya Mark, aku tau kok gimana sifatnya dia"

"Itu palsu Renjun sayang" Ucap Mark sambil mengusak surai orange Renjun dengan gemas, "Udah sana masuk, bye" Mark pun pergi meninggalkan Renjun yang ntah mengapa langsung merona hebat akibat perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Udah ganti status nih" Sahut seseorang yang langsung mengagetkan Renjun

"A-apaan sih, jangan ngaco deh. Yok ah masuk" Ujar Renjun sambil mengajak Donghyuck masuk kekelas.

"Hm.. Njun kamu udah baikan?" tanya Donghyuck hati-hati.

Renjun menoleh dan memberikan anggukan yang pertanda membenarkan, "Makasih ya Hyuck" ucap Renjun.

"Sama-sama, lain kali kalo ada masalah jangan mau ditarik sama Mark begitu Njun. Aku kurang suka" Jelas Donghyuck sambil menampilkan wajah serius.

Alis Renjun menyatu dan dahinya mengkerut menandakan ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Donghyuck padanya, "Hah?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Renjun.

"Pokoknya aku gak suka kamu deket banget sama Mark, Njun. Udah ah, tuh saem udah datang" Finally Donghyuck berkata seperti itu dan duduk manis menatap depan.

Renjun berpikir keras maksud terselubung dari Donghyuck, namun ia segera menyadarkan diri sebelum dimarahi oleh saemnya yang sudah memulai pelajaran.

.

.

#DonghyuckPOV

Cukup sudah kejonesan aku Tuhan. Dari pagi selalu nemu orang yang lagi pacaran atau masa pdkt atau friendzone. Segitu hitamnya eh segitu jonesnya aku karena kesel kalo ngeliat orang lagi mesra-mesraan...

'Udah tadi pagi liat moment NoMin, eh sekarang malah liat moment MarkRen. Kenapa pangeran tampan gak datang-datang untuk menjemput aku Tuhan?' Batinku ngenes

"Pokoknya aku gak suka kamu deket banget sama Mark, Njun. Udah ah, tuh saem udah datang" Finally aku berkata seperti itu dan duduk manis menatap depan.

Ekor mataku melihat Renjun sedang berpikir keras maksud perkataanku, namun dengan segera dia memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran, 'Sorry Njun, aku Cuma gak mau kelihatan jones sendirian.'

Ah, akhirnya pelajaraan ini selesai juga. Aku menarik Renjun menuju kantin karena perutku sudah meraung-raung kaya singa, eh singa? Jadi keinget sahabatnya Renjun, si singa betina wkwk.

"Njun kamu cari tempat ya, biar aku yang pesan" Ujarku pada Renjun dan ia hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallo semua, maafkan aku yang telat banget update ff ini. Ntah kenapa selama liburan aku gak ada ide sama sama sekali untuk semua ff ku hehehe. **Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, foll, dan silent readers. Aku mungkin belum bisa balasin review kalian satu-satu tapi aku bacain satu-satu kok. Aku selalu menerima kritik, saran, atau request karena aku belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Aku masih belajar buat cerita begini ok? Hehehe**

Ps: maaf banget kalo kependekan soalnya udah mentok disini aja idenya T.T...

Pss: kalian bisa request kejadian apapun deh, nanti semua bakal aku terima yang nyambung sama ff ku. Tapi gak semua ide kalian aku tumpahin di ff ini, bisa jadi di ff ku yang lain

Psss: liburan ternyata gak enak gengs wkwkwk, aku gak dapet uang sangu trus gak boleh jalan-jalan, jadi bete dirumah doang hehehe


End file.
